Broken Dreams
Broken Dreams is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Samurai. Given the nature of Juzo Fuwa and Dayuu Usukawa's backstories in Shinkenger --- a disenchanted Samurai searching for the thrill in killing his opponents in cold blood and a jilted woman who kills her would-be lover and his bride in a fire --- Deker and Dayu's backstories are altered. As such, the episode reveals the origins of both Dayu and Deker (as well as their personal weapons, the Harmonium and Uramasa) as married couple cursed as Nighlok when Dayu (formerly known as Dalia) attempts to save Deker's life by striking a deal with the so called "King of the Nighloks ". Synopsis At the Shiba House, the Rangers train while Jayden is distracted about the recent events with Deker. The Rangers attempt to comfort him, Mia plans to cook dinner for Antonio. At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred lectures Dayu on her failure. He breaks her Harmonium and orders her to forget her past. Bulk and Spike enjoy a lunch in the city. Dayu sees a musician and plans to capture him to repair her instrument. Mia watches the scene and morphs into action. Rhinosnorus enters the scene. Dayu refuses to return back to Master Xandred. The Rangers confront the Nighlok as Dayu exists the scene with the musician. The guys face off against the Nighlok while the girls follow Dayu. Antonio races the fight. Rhinosnorus takes the opportunity to place Antonio under a sleeping spell. The Nighlok leaps into an interdimensional portal to chase after Dayu. In the forest, the Pink Ranger and Dayu's battle is interrupted by the Nighlok. Master Ji informs Jayden about the Dream Spell - the victims start having beautiful dreams, but Rhinosnorous eats his dreaming victims. The Rangers must enter the Dream World to save everyone from being consumed. Jayden plans to use his Symbol Power to enter the Dream World. In the forest, Mia dreams about cooking a meal. She enters a dark part of the Dream World and sees human Deker carrying his new bride, Dayu. Back in the city, the Rangers use their Symbol Powers to get Kevin and Mike in the Dream World. They find Antonio, who admires his fish award. The Rangers try to warn Antonio, but their attempts fail. Samurai Bulk enters the scene and tries to scare Rhinosnorous away so everyone can have their beautiful dreams, but the Nighlok scares them. Mike and Kevin morph into action to face off against the Nighlok, who has an advantage in the Dream World. Green Ranger has an idea to use the world to their advantage. He grows in his large form to kick the boulder back. Yellow Ranger finds Mia and Dayu in the forest. Mia continues to dream about Deker and Dayu's wedding night. Dayu and Deker exchange their prized gifts: Uramasa and a guitar. Their house was burned down. Dayu called for help to restore Deker. A Nighlok hears her call and makes a deal with Dayu in order to save Deker's life, in exchange for her very humanity. After pondering, she accepts the deal. The Nighlok casts a curse on Deker to live as a half human and half Nighlok, losing all his memories of Dayu and their life together in the process. Disheartened after being tricked, Dayu transforms into her Nighlok form, embracing her guitar, the only memento left by Deker to her, which turns into the Harmonium. Blue and Green Rangers work together to knock out the Nighlok. The Musician wakes up and retreats. Blue Ranger fires the Hydro Bow, but the Nighlok leaves the scene. Jayden watches as Antonio wakes up. Octoroo sees his opportunity to get Jayden and his Sealing Power. Rhinosnorus grows to his large form. Antonio and Jayden morph into action. The two Rangers summon the Lion and Claw Zords. The zords face off against the Nighloks and Giant Moogers. After a brief battle, Claw Zords performs its finishing attack to defeat the remaining Moogers. Mia wakes up in the forest. She tries to comfort Dayu. Yellow Ranger arrives in time to protect Mia. Back in the city, Deker sees his opportunity to challenge Jayden. Primary Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden *Najee De-Tiege as Kevin *Erika Fong as Mia *Hector David Jr. as Mike *Brittany Pirtle as Emily *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo *Kate Elliott/Rugen Du Bray as Dayu/Dalia Minor Cast *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Rick Medina as Deker *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia *Campbell Cooley as Rhinosnorus *Derek Judge as Mysterious Shadow *Stig Eldred as The Narrator References Category:Samurai Category:Episode